


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes from "Master Quest"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dino (Reborn) as Impa, Flame Active Character(s), Gokudera Hayato as Nabooru, Hibari Kyoya as Zelda, Inspired by Sword Art Online, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters in the Zelda Universe, Lambo (Reborn) as Saria, Master Quest, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, POV Various, Pastiche, Reborn as Navi, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Sasagawa Ryohei as Darunia, Sawada Tsuna as Link, The (Child) Hero Triumphant Timeline, Xanxus (Reborn) as Ganondorf, Yamamoto Takeshi as Ruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: There were some scenes, unnecessary to the plot of"Master Quest"that I couldn't resist sharing.Chapter titles are formatted:Relationship - (Kink if Any) - POVAnd the Index (http://archiveofourown.org/works/13935477/navigate)Newest Part:Hayato/Xanxus - Rule!63!Hayato, Topping from the Bottom, Pegging, Flame Shenanigans - POV Hayato (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935477/chapters/32779878)





	1. Dino/Xanxus - Rule!63!Dino, Exhibitionism, Vaginal Sex - POV Xanxus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Master Quest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> Due to the Zelda!Characters that individual KHR!Characters are 'playing', there are some gender shenanigans going on.
> 
> Dino, Kyoya and Hayato are playing Female Characters.  
> Ryohei, Lambo and Takeshi are playing Agender/Hermaphroditic Characters. (Their species being non-human, and I'm going with very non-human biology for them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime before Link-Tsuna re-emerges from the Temple of Time and the Sacred Realm.

He wears a Mist-Flame seeming of a Hylian soldier as he slips into Kakariko Village; he was supposed to be confined to Hyrule Castle, and Mukuro had made it clear to him that if he wandered the Land in character, he would pull him from the game, and he was rather looking forward to the series of full-bore fights against the baby-Boss. But he'd also realised just who was playing too, and now was as good a time as any to see if Dino Cavallone was as entertaining a fuck as Squalo had implied.

The other Sky's house at the centre of the village isn't hard to find, and picking the lock on the door is child-play. (Despite what everyone assumes, he does his fair share of the contracts that come the Varia's way, and there are some skills that are _very_ useful for that.) There are two beds in the house, and he's very tempted by the dark-haired Cloud in the second bed, but he's here to fuck, not fight, and the baby-Boss's insane Mist (who would be much better suited to his Set) would kick them all out if they caused too much havoc outside of the specified times-and-places in the game. Shaking his head, he allows the seeming to slip enough to make his eyes visible and wakes the Cavallone with a hand over his mouth.

There's a flare of Sky Flames that he damps with his own - the Cavallone is by far the weakest Sky in the tenth generation, but has learned a lot of tricks to compensate - and then Dino blinks and goes limp again. "Just here for a little fun, Bucking Horse, and thought you might need some stress relief of your own, given that you've been herding the Cloud brat, which has to be a thankless task." The Cloud brat shifts in his cot, and the Cavallone shapes one of the game's spells with his hands and throws it in the teen's direction. Nayru's Love takes shape and he shudders at it's resemblance to zero-point ice.

"It's not the Ice, but it will keep Kyoya in his current state until I run out of the energy to maintain it. What did you have in mind, Xanxus?" He grins and lets the seeming slip entirely.

"Your cock, my ass and a good fucking, trash." He's confused when the Cavallone laughs.

"There might be a problem with that. Mukuro was trying to humiliate me - not that he succeeded, given Reborn's antics - and I'm currently missing a certain piece of necessary anatomy. I am _soaking_ wet though, so if you don't mind _doing_ the fucking we can still play." He pushes the blankets aside and settles on top of the Bucking Horse in answer, his own cock thick and hard, and the Cavallone pulls him down into a kiss - which makes everything far more intimate than he'd expected; he didn't kiss when he fucked, normally - and unbuttoned his fly with surprising dexterity. The Cavallone's hand stroked the length of his cock and then positioned it carefully, and he sank into hot, wet, tight flesh with a hiss. "Christ, that's going to feel better than the dildo I carved myself."

"Fucking hell, Bucking Horse. How the hell are you -" His breath was stolen by the feel of the muscles around his cock tightening still further, and another biting kiss from the man beneath him. He changes his question and asks it again anyway when the kiss was broken "- this isn't the first time you've been female, is it?"

"Reborn." He doesn't need any more detail than that, principally because there were muscular thighs wrapped around his waist, and the Cavallone seemed to be _really_ enjoying having a cock in his cunt if the sound each thrust made was any way to tell. He peels one of the legs from around his waist and uses it for leverage and sets himself to _properly_ fucking the man beneath him.

(It's just as well the Cloud brat is encased in the spell; the Cavallone is both an excellent fuck and a noisy one, and now he's curious about doing this when the other Sky has his cock back. Or perhaps he'll challenge the armourer to fashion a strap-on. Something large enough to make him pause, given what he'd gotten out of his Rain when the swordsman was drunk.)

"Fuck, you're making me miss my cock. Not this doesn't feel amazing, but now you've put the image of me fucking you in my head, Xanxus, _fuck_." The Cavallone's cunt squeezes him almost painfully tight around his cock, and the man throws his head back and wails his pleasure, and he rams himself into Dino Cavallone's slick cunt twice more and then allows himself to cum and it _feels_ fucking fantastic.

As tempting as it is to fall asleep, he can't; the spell was cracking, and he was too well sated to want a battle right now. He cleans the Cavallone up - externally at least - with his Flames; licking that naked mons later would be amusing. (Perhaps when the other Sky was trapped in the Shadow Temple, at his mercy, he could try out his other holes and take his time.) He steps out of the house and takes off vertically just as the spell shatters with an audible sound, and has an amusing thought about the Cloud brat's response to finding the Cavallone in his current state. Would he enjoy the taste of his cum?


	2. Dino/Kyoya - Rule!63!Dino, Rule!63!Kyoya, Object Insertion, Cunnilingus, Sloppy Seconds, - POV Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935477/chapters/32077659).

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Bucking Horse." The spell had shattered, and he was exhausted, both from a good orgasm - he'd have to persuade Xanxus into a repeat outside the game - and the use of his Flames to fuel the stasis.

"If it's anything other than a little death, Kyoya, can it wait for the morning, please? I'd rather like to enjoy the afterglow." There's silence from the other cot, and then there was the strike of flint against metal and a flare of light. "You're not going to let me."

"Hn." Kyoya's more comfortable in 'Zelda's' body now, and the younger man is standing over him, naked himself, looking his fill. Sighing he sat up, and shuffled back on the bed until his back was against the headboard. His slit twitched as the angle change had Xanxus's fluids dripping out of him.

"Kyoya?" The younger man's eyes had dropped to his groin, and he shrugged and opened his legs a little wider. Kyoya wasn't taking the hint, and perhaps his open and well-used state would get the message across. He felt sticky and mostly sated, and if his student wasn't staring at him, he'd experiment with rubbing his clit to see if he could have one last orgasm before he fell asleep. "If you're going to stop me from sleeping, could you put your tongue to use, please?" The request wasn't entirely serious; more a way of breaking the deadlock, and he was prepared to roll sideways to dodge a tonfa blow, and grab his whip and a blue potion.

He's genuinely surprised when Kyoya chooses to kneel beside the bed, and he swings himself around to allow his student better access. "How do I?" Kyoya's voice was soft, almost anxious, and he's a little bit confused by his student's tentative touch.

He spreads his legs a little wider and wriggles closer to the edge of the bed. "I _know_ you know how to suck cock. This is similar; you just lick, Kyoya and listen to the noises I make." The first touch of his student's tongue - to flesh laid bare by Xanxus's Flames - makes him hiss, and shiver. Kyoya takes that as encouragement, and dives in, making almost too much use of his teeth, and he moans when a finger probes at his asshole as his tongue stabs into his somewhat sore slit.

(Xanxus's cock had been oversized - perhaps to match the character he was playing - and had left his muscles stretched and sore, and it's only muscle memory that keeps the fingers Kyoya's forced into his ass from hurting.)

The fingers in his ass withdraw, and then there's something blunt pressing at his asshole, and he groans as he realises what Kyoya's decided to fuck him with; of course his student would use a semi-sacred weapon as a sex toy. Kyoya's tongue presses back into his slit, lengthening and thickening, and he shrieks his orgasm, body clamping down on the incompressible tonfa in his ass. He flops back onto the bed, body no longer willing to hold him upright, and Kyoya eases him back onto the bed and covers him with a blanket.

"I'm still going to bite you to death in the morning, Herbivore. You're _mine_ , not the Carnivore's." He resists the urge to facepalm, and turns onto his side to try and sleep.

He expects that Kyoya will return to his own bed, but instead, his student pokes him until he wriggles over far enough for him to join him in _his_ bed. "We'll discuss that in the morning, Kyoya. You can't just demand that of someone without negotiation."

"Hn." There's a nip at his shoulder, and he waits for more words; they don't come, Kyoya's breathing steadying into a pattern that indicated sleep and he shuts his own eyes and falls asleep too.


	3. Kyoya/Tsuna - Rule!63!Kyoya, fem!Dom, Queening, Object Penetration, Vaginal Sex - POV Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973/chapters/32080320) of ["Master Quest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973), once Tsuna's re-emerged from the Temple of Time.

"Hn. About time, Omnivore. I was getting bored." He laughs, and ducks as Kyoya-Sheik throws 'herself' at him, and the fight is glorious, especially since he's got just enough Sky to really give Kyoya a fight, and this was an excellent way to test out his new avatar. They fight each other to a draw, though he notices that Kyoya-Sheik is barely exhausted and straddling his waist, whereas he's flat on his back and panting hard. 'She' laughs, and pours a blue potion into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it, or drown, and then slides down his body to straddle his thighs.

"There's one more weapon I want to examine before I send you off to fulfil your quests, Omnivore." Kyoya's intention is made plain by his hands, which had unbuttoned his sword belt, flipped up his tunic, and were busily unlacing his leggings. "After all as your 'guide' I need to ensure that you know how to use all of your 'equipment' before you head off to the Temples."

He squeaks as Kyoya's hand wraps around his cock. His Cloud hadn't shown any signs of being sexually attracted to him outside of the game, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to his advances now. His cock, on the other hand, was entirely willing and able to be put to use. Though Kyoya was more interested in probing at his asshole with a slick finger, and he whines as he realises some of what his Cloud is planning. "Can't we just do things normlly, Hibari-san?"

"I don't bottom unless I've been beaten, Omnivore." He goes limp and allows his Cloud to do whatever it is he has planned. One finger becomes two, becomes three, and fuck, that's a rather profane use of a weapon forged from one of the Realm's Sacred Weapons. "If that slips out, Omnivore, the sex stops and I leave you to get on with the game. Keep it in place, and get me off, and you get an orgasm. Nod if you understand me."

He nods. There's one of his Cloud's tonfas buried in his ass, and it feels far more enjoyable to have something in there than he'd expected it to feel. He squirmed slightly, figuring out an angle where one of the flagstones could aid him in keeping it in place. Kyoya stripped off enough of Sheik's costume to - he blinks as the fact that Mukuro had made his Cloud _actually_ female, not just dressed him in the character's costumes - reveal his neatly shaven mons and the distinct lack of cock. (Which probably explained why Kyoya had just used one of his tonfas to make his role in this liaison clear.)

"Get me wet, Omnivore." He has no more idea of how to deal with female anatomy than he does male, but Kyoya's knelt over his head, and this doesn't seem to be the moment to protest that, so he licks at Kyoya's genitals experimentally. He leans into his intuition, wanting to please his Cloud - his Cloud who had two other Skies circling, willing to enfold him in their harmonies the moment he failed to hold Kyoya's interest - and he's relieved when he succeeds, Kyoya's tangy juices dripping down his chin.

The older teen makes _very_ entertaining sounds as he thrusts his tongue into his slit, and he whines when Kyoya lifts himself off him, and he almost tries to follow before realising that doing so would allow the tonfa to slip out of his ass, and that would stop their game. "Not bad, Omnivore. But I want something _thicker_." A small hand steadies his cock, and he almost bites through his lip at the sensations as it's enclosed in tight, slick, heat, and the tonfa in his ass was forced deeper by the motion.

Kyoya rides him, aggressively, the tonfa rubbing against his prostate and he clings onto his composure with his fingertips, wanting to please his Cloud. He's rewarded with Kyoya's orgasm, and once Kyoya's recovered enough to start moving again, his own. "Not bad Omnivore, but like your fighting, I expect to see improvement over the next few weeks."

Kyoya vanishes, taking his tonfa with him, and he's left sprawled on the floor of the Temple of Time, half-naked and breathing heavily. His cock sticky with his Cloud's juices, and his ass feeling hollowed out, and this wasn't what he'd thought Mukuro meant. Not that he was planning to object, but his ass twitched as he remembered Ryohei's comment, and Takeshi's, and Kyoya had been human, or at least near-human (did Hylians count as Human?) but neither of them were. He wasn't even sure whether Gorons and Zora _had_ gender!


	4. Kyoya/Tsuna - Rule!63!Kyoya, Vaginal Sex - POV Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973/chapters/32116623) of ["Master Quest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973), once Tsuna's arrived at the Forest Temple.

His body still aches, and he holds up three fingers, waiting for his breathing to ease, and the ribs to knit back together. Once they have (draining half of his mental stamina gauge) he nods, and Kyoya-Sheik starts to teleport and swipe at him. He groans at the fact that his Cloud had _definitely_ mastered short, point-to-point jumps in a way he'd never bothered with in the past, and he needs his intuition to keep up. He resorts to using the Deku-Nuts - and a carefully concealed bomb - to put his Cloud flat on his back, and Kyoya scowls up at him.

He offers his Cloud a hand to get up, but he's pulled down and straddled again, a tonfa held against his throat as the other opens a bottle to pour a blue potion into his mouth. "A reminder that not all enemies stay dead." Two fingers coated in Mist Flames are pressed against the Ocarina, and the Minuet of Forest blooms in the back of his mind. "I've decided you'll battle me for all the Songs you need, Omnivore. But the next battle is to be Primary Weapons _only_.

His Cloud palms his cock - and wasn’t that twisted, that he was so aroused from fighting with one of his own - and then rises off of his prone body. Kyoya struts across the clearing, before leaning against one of the trees and making a show of unlacing his own pants and pushing them off his hips. (Curved, smooth hips that he wants to wrap his hands around, even if he doesn’t understand why Kyoya is currently craving his touch.) His Cloud turned, bracing himself against the tree he’d been leaning against, legs spread as wide as his leggings would allow, and he swallowed at the show Kyoya was putting on. He could see that Kyoya’s thighs were glistening with his arousal, and he remembered how tight his Cloud had been when Kyoya had mounted him in the Temple of Time.

"Get your cock in me, now, Omnivore." The demand is so like Kyoya, with it’s implicit threat if he didn’t comply - a small part of his mind wonders who his Cloud would turn to if he didn’t fuck him - that he smiles as he crosses the clearing, unlacing his own leggings.

He’s hard, and it would be so easy to sink his cock into his Cloud, but he slides fingers over Kyoya’s curves instead, exploring them, testing his patience. He waits until Kyoya’s restless beneath his hands to explore the pair of tight holes that his Cloud currently possessed. “Here, Kyoya, -” Two fingers slipped into his Cloud’s tight slit. “- or here?” Kyoya’s ass was impossibly hot and tight around his thumb. He wriggles his thumb, feeling how Kyoya hisses and tenses around it, body dancing on the edge of an orgasm already. But it’ll take time to persuade his Cloud’s body to relax enough for him to stick his cock in that hole, and Kyoya was making impatient noises. He withdraws his hand, and then fits himself to his Cloud's body and sinks his cock slowly into Kyoya's tight slit. His Cloud wriggles and shivers beneath him, body adjusting to being full, and he takes a moment of his own to catch his breath. Kyoya was slick and hot, and the way his muscles twitched in response to the penetration make him want _more_.

The position is a little tricky and takes actual coordination from him that the way Kyoya had ridden him in the Temple of Time _hadn’t_ , and he fumbles the first thrust, but, apparently, in just the right way, judging by the sound Kyoya makes. It’s a desperate _more_ , low in his throat, far closer to his own normal voice than Sheik's, and he makes a second shallow thrust, at the same angle, and Kyoya bucks demandingly.

With that confirmation of how good the angle he'd found was for his Cloud, he bit his lip and set as steady a pace as he could. He doesn’t have enough coordination to reach around to try and finger Kyoya's clit, but his Cloud shifted beneath him, moving to support his weight on one arm, and he felt fingers exploring the point at which they were joined before they retreated slightly to rub at Kyoya’s clitoris. The resulting sensation, of his Cloud - his normally very dominant, very male Cloud - cumming on his cock was once again too much for him, and he spilt in Kyoya's slit for a second time.

Having got what he'd wanted from him, his Cloud vanishes, and he finds himself leant against the same tree, trying to regather enough wit to lace himself back into his leggings and start his run through the Forest Temple. (And to figure out the puzzle of why his Cloud was being so sexually aggressive towards him. This wasn't like Kyoya, for all he'd joked about Kyoya's precociousness to Dino after he'd retrieved Din's Fire.)


	5. Tsuna/Xanxus - Dominance Battle, Sex as a Substitute for Talking - POV Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973/chapters/32116623) of ["Master Quest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973), during the battle with Phantom Ganon.

The Wrath snarls something that makes no sense to him, about Sorrow, and fucking Mists, and how this was supposed to be training. He's more focused on the ball of Wrath Xanxus is gathering up as it's far bigger than the first two. It's crackling with more than just Storm and Sky, and he squeaks and barely gets his sword up in time to deflect the ball. It's batted back and forth between them almost a dozen times, growing in strength, and he finally leans into his intuition and manages to get the ball to connect. Xanxus roars in that not-rage again, falling to the ground, and he stabs him again with the same Rain-Sky combination, and he's not quite sure what's going on.

This isn't how this is supposed to go, and he drops the Sword, pressing both hands, coated in his Flames, to Xanxus's side. He feels his Wrath's Flames rise in response before they hiss and shy away, and time stills; Mukuro's presence is even gone from the back of his head. "No. Not going to let you go." The words spill from his lips without thought and the older teen blinks, red eyes fixed on him.

"You think you can make me stay, trash? That you can handle me?" He forgets, sometimes, that Xanxus has spent years as an assassin, isn't just the titular head of the Varia; the speed at which Xanxus turns the tables on him, presses him to the floor of the Boss chamber is a stark reminder. "I saw how you let your Cloud use you, brat. Was that the first time you had something in your tight little ass?" His body clenches, the threat only heightening his arousal, and he goes limp beneath Xanxus, wanting to see where this went. He'd touched something in the older Sky when he'd struck him with the Flame-charged Master Sword, and he owed it to Xanxus to see this through.

"Yes." That answer seems to excite Xanxus, and Wrath Flames dance across his skin, burning him out of his tunic and leggings, and melting clean through the buckles that keep his sword belt in place. He still has his quiver and the sheathed Master Sword beneath him, but Xanxus's hands were skimming over his bare flesh, pushing and prodding him up onto his hands and knees. One blunt, slick finger is pressed against his asshole, and he's almost grateful for the way Kyoya had dominated him in the Temple of Time because he knows enough to push out, that having something in his ass can feel good.

That one finger probes, and twists and then is withdrawn, and he's somehow not surprised at all when instead of more preparation, there's the scorching hot head of what he assumes is Xanxus's cock pressed to his opening, and large hands wrapped around his hips. Xanxus's Flames punching into his body alongside his cock, both forcing him to open to the older Sky, stretching him impossibly wide, so wide it should hurt; it feels good, though, that stretch, and when Xanxus bottoms out, and stills, he squirms needing something. "Why am I not surprised you're enjoying this, trash?"

It's a rhetorical question, and he doesn't answer, instead shifting beneath Xanxus, trying to change the angle so that when the Wrath thrusts he'll get the full benefit of it. (He curls his Flames around Xanxus's, too, making them his own, claiming him as _his_ , even as Xanxus tries to mark him as his, to make him subordinate to him.) The withdrawal of Xanxus's cock takes forever, and he moans at the thought of just how big the cock taking him is, and then the first thrust punches the breath out of his lungs, and he wails in pleasure and clenches convulsively around the foot or more of cock buried in his ass.

He vanishes under a wave of pleasure, too wrapped up in the sensations being generated by the cock in his ass to think, to care about anything other than the friction and the sparks of something too intense to be pain shooting up his spine. "Tsch. Is this how I should have ended the Ring Battles with you, trash? Not by putting that damn Ring on, but by forcing you onto my cock and making you see that you'd make a far better bed-toy than a leader?"

It wouldn't have worked then; he wouldn't have been able to enjoy it, but now? He could see holding any discussions with Xanxus nude and with the Wrath's cock up his ass, and perhaps Squalo's in his mouth when they were done with any bit that required him to be verbal. Xanxus and his Rain were so co-dependent that he could see them sharing a third like that. He wraps his mental hands around Xanxus's Flames and pulls, demandingly, and the Wrath stiffens as he realises that he's been caught like a fish on the line, that for all he seems to be physically dominating him he'd been careless, so used to things going his way that he'd not noticed the way he'd slipped into his soul and planted a craving that would make him _his_.

Not that he had breath to say anything as crass as gotcha, not when Xanxus's response was to pull him upright, forcing him to take the entirety of the older Sky's cock and he's sure he can feel it in the back of his throat. The Wrath bites down on his shoulder, strokes over his cock with one large, rough hand and cums himself, jets of scorchingly hot cum that he can almost taste, and then he's cumming so hard that he sees stars, passing out from the pleasure.

He's naked, sprawled out in a puddle of their combined fluids when he comes round again. The heart-container for completing the Temple spinning gently on his chest, and the circle of light to exit the Boss chamber glittering less than three foot from his fingertips. He's too well sated to move though, and not sure he wants to crawl into the Sacred Realm like this. Not when his Mist and Lightning would be waiting for him.

He does manage it eventually; when he checks in the pouch from his sword belt, he finds another change of clothes in there, and he burns their combined fluids off him with a flash of Storm Flames (he doesn't do anything about how open he feels, as easy as it would be to remedy; he feels like carrying the shadow of his Wrath's cock for a little bit longer) before getting dressed and stumbling through into the Sacred Realm.

(Mukuro's presence pops back to existence in the back of his mind, and there's an amused laugh. «Kufufufu; enjoying the extra content your mind wanted, Tsunayoshi? My form is that of a Rito, if you're curious.» He groans at his ridiculous Mist and collapses onto the platofrm within the Sacred Realm.)


	6. Adult!Lambo/Tsuna - Non-human, Xeno, Fantasy Biology - POV Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973/chapters/32209953) of ["Master Quest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880973), once they're in the Sacred Realm

“If you can give Xanxus privacy with Tsu-nii, you can give Lambo-san privacy with Tsu-nii, pervert Pineapple.” He turns his head, burying his face in his Lightning’s lap, and Lambo makes a sound that he’s not familiar with.

“Kufufufu. It’ll cost you, cow-child.” Lambo’s hands were still carding through his hair, even as Mist Flames settle on his Lightning. “Summon your medallion for him when you’re done, and I’ll return.” The weight of his Mist’s presence vanishes again.

“There we go, Tsu-nii. You can sleep if you need to. Lambo-san will keep you safe.” He wants to argue with his Lightning; it’s his job to keep Lambo safe, not the other way round.

There’s a sweet scent, and he’s so tempted. He nuzzles closer to his Lightning, and Lambo squeaks; he doesn’t understand why. “Tsu-nii, that’s _really_ sensitive." He sits up and tugs at Lambo’s tunic, his curiosity very much piqued. He’d had some idle thoughts about Kokiri before he’d realised they didn’t age, and he had a suspicion he knew what he’d find. The sweet scent intensifies as he pulls Lambo’s tunic off, and his Lightning squeaks.

There is a flower, its pale pink outer petals delicate against green flesh, covering most of Lambo’s abdomen, and he touches one of the pale petals curiously. There’s also a tightly furled bud of darker pink petals at its centre, and it quivers as he pets the silky soft flesh. “The Pineapple-pervert got _very_ creative with Lambo-san’s body.”

“Mmmm.” He dips his head and licks gently at one of the petals; it tastes very sweet, and he works his way in towards the bud at the centre. His tongue tingles, and he can feel the way that the pollen is starting to seep into his system. ”This isn't Mukuro’s fantasy, Lambo. You can blame your current anatomy on a _very_ intriguing doujinshi I read while I was playing this game.”

“Tsu-nii -“ tiny little filaments try to cling to his fingertips, and they tug at his skin, trying to get his touch closer to where it's needed. His Lightning arches, panting, desperate. ”- hurts.” There's a hiccuping sob, and he brushes a finger over the bud at the centre of the bloom.

”Need you to trust me, Lambo-kun.”

“Always.” He pushes his Lightning back, flat against the platform of the Sacred Realm, and licks at each outer petal in turn until the heat in his own veins _burns_ and he finds himself grinding against Lambo’s leg, desperate for relief. The words spilling from his Lightning’s lips are incoherent, desperate, needy, but it isn't enough; the bud stays resolutely fueled until he sucks on it directly.

Lambo’s response is a piercing scream of pleasure, and he barely pulls off before the bud expands and blooms, spraying sweet, sticky nectar over his face.

He examines the now fully opened flower, with its hinted-at-opening in the centre, and he tests how deep it is with a finger. It sinks into his Lightning’s body easily, and the tight little passage sucks at his finger, the same tiny filaments stroking at it, and both of them _moan_ at the sensation. “I’m going to have to be careful, Lambo, sweetheart, but I think that I can stretch this tight little hole to take my cock and I’d _really_ like to try.”

His Lightning looks up at him with eyes bright with need, and he bites his lip. There’s nectar running in rivulets down Lambo’s petals now, and he drinks it down needily, sucking on each of the inner petals in turn, but all that does is generate more slick. (It also ramps the fire in his blood up to the point where he has to wrap his fingers tight around the base of his own cock. He barely manages to choke off his ejaculation and shudders through a dry orgasm.)

He explores the Lambo’s narrow passage carefully, testing whether it will stretch enough to receive his cock. He thinks it will, though it’ll likely be a very tight fit, based on the way Lambo whines when he tries to ease the third finger into his opening. Fortunately, his cock was reasonably slim, so as long as he was careful -

\- he sinks his cock into his Lightning’s body carefully, millimetre by millimetre, feeling it stretch around him until he’s buried root deep in cool, slick flesh that sucks at his cock desperately. “How does that feel, Lambo-kun?”

His answer is non-verbal, Lambo instead tilting his head begging for a kiss, even as the passage around his cock pulsed, squeezing him tightly, thin filaments stroking at every sensitive place on his cock, and he contorts himself so he can kiss his Lightning’s lips. He can’t really thrust, not with the way Lambo’s clinging to him, and the strength of the suction around his cock, but he doesn’t need to, not with how good this feels.

His balls draw up again, and then white-hot pleasure shoots up his spine, and he does his best, even as he collapses, to keep his weight off of his Lightning. He eases his cock free of Lambo’s body and watches as the flower furls tight again, even the outer petals closing up. Lambo’s almost insensate with pleasure, but that only buys him a few minutes - if Mukuro had indeed used the doujinshi he thought he had as a baseline for Lambo’s anatomy - before his Lightning would need to do something about the seeds that his body had created.

(The doujinshi’s theory about how this would work is that two Kokori would exchange pollen, rubbing their flowers against each other, the tiny tendrils that had massaged his cock’s true purpose being to move the pollen down to the waiting ovum, and once they were fertilised, the Kokori would separate to find a soft, fertile patch of soil to plant the results.)

He's proven correct in his assumption when the flower blooms again. There are three large pseudo-berries at its centre, coated in sticky nectar, and he'd also been right in his guess that they'd be non-viable. They lacked the 'glow' of a living seed. Lambo wriggled beneath him, and he pinned his Lightning's hands to the smooth surface of the Sacred Realm's platform and dipped his head to lick at the sticky, gelatinous nectar.

Lambo bucks and whines and _begs_ , and he releases his hands so he can press and massage at the soft petals as he cleans the nectar away. It's honey sweet, with a faint undertone of something like blackcurrant, and his Lightning shudders and arches his back, and he dislodges the first of the berries, dragging something - from Lambo's expression, at least - like an orgasm from him. He sucks the berry into his mouth, swallowing it whole - tricky, but not impossible - and worries gently at the point it had been connected to until his Lightning's hands bury themselves in his hair and tug him towards the next berry. He tongues at the new berry, cleaning it off, but also presses a thumb against the previous berry's connection point, and his Lightning arches _desperately_. "Please, Tsu-nii!"

He takes mercy on Lambo and carefully nips the second berry free of it's connection to his body. He has to chew before swallowing it this time, and the taste is so much more intense than that of the previous one. "Enjoying yourself, Lambo-sweetheart?"

"S'good, Tsu-nii!" He allows a finger to slip into the opening he'd fucked earlier, and it's so very tight again; it makes him wonder what it had felt like for the berries to grow. Or had they been formed _inside_ Lambo's body and then forced out of that tiny, narrow passage, and he finds himself hard again and surreptitiously humping against Lambo's leg. Consuming the berries was turning him on immensely, as was his Lightning's responsiveness. (He knew that there was a Goron mask and a Zora mask in the game's sequel, but he couldn't remember whether there was a Kokori one, and he wanted to try being on the other side of this.)

The bliss on his Lightning's face when he eases the third and final berry free of it's connection to his flesh is amazing; it's like Lambo's achieved some sort of ecstatic state, and the intense taste and his Lightning's pleasure is enough for him to cum, himself, almost untouched. He breathes through the pleasure, and then his lips curve into a grin as he realises that Lambo's fallen asleep; he finishes cleaning them both up, humming softly to himself, before flopping down beside his Lightning, and pulling him close.


	7. Hayato/Xanxus - Rule!63!Hayato, Topping from the Bottom, Pegging, Flame Shenanigans - POV Hayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after the Forest Temple, and sometime before the Spirit Temple. (But in the 'adult' Link phase of the game.)

"Tsch. It's a shame your mentor didn't want to play with us, Trash. With multiple Flames, you're a natural fit for the Varia." He froze at the quiet words. Mukuro had trapped him in his current quarters, albeit with an adequate supply of research materials, and that voice was the last one he'd expected to hear in his quarters in the Gerudo Fortress.

The weight of Sky Flames in the room - not his Juudaime's, but with an edge that said they weren't a threat to him - is so heavy that it smothers his Flames. They leave him almost paralysed as the Varia Sky stalks across his chamber, still draped in the rich garments of a male Gerudo. "What do you want, Xanxus?" He uses the volatile Sky's given name; he only offers his own Sky honorifics.

"And the Trash even has a backbone; you'd have made a tolerable Cloud Officer." The man swoops and presses a kiss on him, all teeth and tongue, and he moans, fighting the urge to submit entirely. He wasn't this man's to claim like this, and he sets his will against the Varia Sky's, drawing on his bond to his own Sky. It so surprises Xanxus that he manages to turn the tables on him, and fuck this was impractical; he was going to need a step-ladder to top the man properly. (And a cock. How was he supposed to do this without a cock?)

He shoved the Wrath-Sky back and sideways, until the man stumbles back, sprawling on his bed, and that was much better. (Especially as Xanxus seemed to be entirely willing to comply with his demands, and currently reminded him of nothing so much as the man's Box Animal in the future. Lazy, with a lethal edge. Content as long as he was kept well pleasured.) He crawled up the man's length and kissed Xanxus the way he'd kissed him, pouring his frustration at being separated from his Sky and his anger at the loss of his cock into it in order to dominate the Wrath.

He grinds against the bulge in the man's pants - he might want his cock back but had spent enough time playing with himself to know what felt good - demanding his own helping of pleasure. "Fuck, trash. Don't tell me you're another one who has lost his cock!"

He laughs. He can't help it. He's been so isolated out here with just his research to amuse him, and the news that Mukuro had fucked with the rest of the Guardians, too, was absolutely priceless. "Who?"

"The Horse-trash and his rider are both female." He goggles at the mental image. "And the Horse-trash, at least, is a very good fuck." He shudders in arousal, grinding harder against the bulge in Xanxus's pants, desperate. "Almost as good as your Sky's ass was when I took it." He freezes, a certain amount of possessive rage igniting his Flames to an Inferno - or perhaps the Hurricane of his all too accurate nickname - that allows him to manifest them despite the smothering weight of Xanxus's Sky. It makes the man laugh. "Perhaps I need to upgrade you to your own nickname, brat. And you're _very_ Cloudy, for all you carry the baby-Boss's Storm Ring."

Xanxus was hinting at something with a heavy hand, but he set himself to removing their clothing; he didn't want to get off the Wrath Sky for long enough to remove his own - very skimpy - outfit, but he did need more than just friction to get off. Xanxus's clothing was far too fiddly, and he snarled and set fire to both of their clothes, burning them off both of them.

The effort that took to do that, with the smothering effect of Xanxus' Flames left him panting; the Wrath Sky's only response to that was to stretch beneath him, a smirk on his lips. "Impressive, given you don't seem to know how to feed your Flames with anything other than Rage." He ignores the words in favour of getting the huge, thick cock beneath him into his body, sighing in relief when he succeeded in lining himself up and forcing it into his already slick slit. "And fuck, you're tighter than the baby-Boss."

He's so much fuller than when he'd used the dildo that he'd carved for himself (from obsidian, with the aid of his Storm Flames), that he has to take a deep breath and allow his muscles to adjust to the solid cylinder of blazingly hot flesh that he had speared himself on. His Flames are running high, Sun Flames flooding his pelvis and he whined as his muscles clamped so tightly around Xanxus's cock that he couldn't move.

"And this is why you should have been one of mine, brat." He's rolled beneath Xanxus, caged beneath the far bigger man, and he comes close to panicking. "No-one's ever taught you to manage multiple Flames and how to control how they feed off each other, have they brat?" His muscles were bow-string tight, pleasure and pain mixed in equal measure, and the sensations overwhelming. "You need to calm the fuck down. I've seen you use your Storm Flames, and you tend to use your Cloud Flames to intensify them. I'm willing to bet you do the same with the others that you have a use for."

Sky Flames - close to Juudaime's in resonance and almost free of Storm Flames - surround him, soothing his Raging Flames, and he goes limp in relief. "No one's ever taught me to use my Flames unless you count my TYL!self."

A thumb presses against his clit, warm with Sky Flames and rubs at it. "Shit. We're going to need to do some serious training with you and the rest of the brats." He objects to the assumption that they need training, wants to hiss and spit, but Xanxus's heavy hand on his Flames is oddly soothing, especially given how much he feels like Juudaime right now. "I've seen you wield your fucking Sistema CAI, and unlocking those boxes requires a pure Flame. You need to practise invoking the pure Flames so you can adjust how much of each you're using; otherwise, you're going to keep overreacting like that."

He doesn't want to think right now. His muscles have relaxed, and he's drenched from his arousal, and he really wants an orgasm, but Xanxus is holding still, still caging him and pinning him down with his larger form. There's a rumbling, purring laugh, and the weight of the Flames eases. "You can have that orgasm you want when you figure out how to leverage your Flames against me, brat."

The Sky Flames fade away and are replaced by a Storm equal to his own, ones that eat at his first efforts to use his against it. He squirms and wriggles on the cock he's impaled on, trying to coax Xanxus into fucking him properly.

He stops squirming and takes Xanxus's demand seriously when the man holds himself perfectly still above him, weight effectively pinning him in place so he can't even fuck himself on the cock he's impaled on. He shapes his Flames, forcing them to still, and bend to his Will. It takes very little experimentation to figure out what the Storm caressing his skin is focused on; it's the use of multiple Flames at once unless one is entirely internal. With that identified, he focuses, and Xanxus grins as his eyes glow - he can't quite describe how he knows that other than as the result of a tingling sensation at the back of his eyes - and allows him to flip them over.

Large, warm and scar-callused hands wrap around his hips, forcing him down into Xanxus's thick cock, forcing his legs wide, stretching the muscles in his thighs _brutally_. "Well done, brat." The hands urge him up again, forcing him to rise off Xanxus's cock. He can't lift himself all the way off; the Wrath Sky's cock feels like it's butting against his heart when he has it buried him to the root. "If you can do that, you can pick which Flames to mix, reliably, and separate out the reluctant ones."

He lets his subconscious chew on that while he rides the Wrath's cock and indulges in the sensations, including the subtle seepage of Sky Flames from Xanxus's hands. (They still feel like Juudaime's, and that's another thing to ponder, later.) He's just hovering on the edge of an orgasm when his brain finally puts the pieces that the Wrath has offered him together, and his eyes widen, and he tumbles over the edge, sprawling across Xanxus's broad, scarred chest.

He pushes his Storm 'away', and reaches for his Cloud, and the flickering hard to grasp Mist, the Flame he's ignored since he realised he could _potentially_ use it (the way Bianchi utilised _her_ Mist really hadn't made him willing to use it _consciously_ ). It's slippery and twitchy, and reluctant, and he pours his Cloud into and loses control just a little bit. He probably overdid the amplification, because he can't quite control it, and Xanxus isn't burning them off, and he's freaking out, and he desperately wants his cock back.

Which he gets back. Sort of? Mist Flames and Cloud Flames coalesce in his groin and fuck that feels weird. "Oh, you're going to be a lot of fun, brat. Any good with that?" And that was a loaded question. One of Xanxus's hands, large and scarred and blazingly hot with Sky Flames wraps around his cock and strokes it, and he almost doubles over at the insane levels of sensitivity in it. "Perhaps I should fill you with cum, and then let you test it out on my ass; I do enjoy being fucked."

He shudders, the images in his head coming thick and fast, and he could sort of see why; it was part of the same reason that he liked to daydream about topping Juudaime and _worshipping_ him as he deserved, and Xanxus's Flames felt so much like Juudaime's right now, were so tempting, and the Wrath laughs, rolls him beneath the older man, and brutalises his slick slit before filling it with cum and oh fuck, it was like - he didn't know what it was like, only that he could see himself getting addicted to it - to the scorchingly hot Sky Flames seeping into his body from inside.

Xanxus laughs, and smiles toothily, one of his hands disappearing behind his back, and he hadn't realised that the man had been serious. He shoves at the older man's chest, forcing him to rock backwards, and Xanxus goes, willingly, sprawling on the bed, legs spread. "Show me what you can do, trash. I need a good fucking." He fits slender fingers to the curve of the Sky's body, probes at the sensitive opening, feeling the way it was entirely willing to open to his touch and was already slightly slick from the fingering Xanxus had done to himself. "Not a fucking woman, trash."

"Che. If you want me to fuck you, then I get to make sure I won't damage you. I was taught better than that." His Flames are still roiling beneath his skin, and Xanxus rolls his eyes and tolerates his preparation. (He has his reasoning; he wants to play with his Cloud a little, wants to see how much the Wrath can take and whether he can keep himself hard long enough to leave the grumpy ass sated and sore and in need of his Sun.) By the time he has the hole he's being goaded into fucking relaxed and slick enough that he's willing to try sticking his cock into it Xanxus's Flames are coiled around his lazily, which makes no sense; even if they _feel_ like Juudaime's, his own Flames should be rejecting the touch of another Sky unless Juudaime had done something _weird_ again.

Xanxus snorts when he withdraws his fingers and rolls over, lazily, spreading his legs wide and making it clear that he wants him to hurry up and get on with fucking him, and he rolls his eyes. But there is something oddly appealing about the idea of sticking his cock in the lethal man sprawled out on his in-game bed, and he lines himself up and slides himself into Xanxus's impossibly tight, impossibly hot hole. It feels fucking amazing, even if it isn't _quite_ the same set of sensations as it would typically be. Which make sense given that it was a Mist creation he supposed.

He has to reach for his Rain to muffle the sensations because otherwise, he'd come within a thrust or three; scorchingly hot Sky Flames invade his body, wrapping around his Flames, tugging at his Cloud, urging them to life. He fights the tug for all of thirty seconds, and then relents and lets them loose.

Except they don't do what he'd expected of them. His cock doesn't swell, nor does Xanxus arch as an increase in sensation arcs across his nerves; instead, they tangle with that sky, the harsher version of Juudaime's, wrapping around and interweaving with it, and he's so confused. He'd thought binding oneself to a Sky was a one-and-done thing, and yet ... "The baby-Boss is going to laugh himself _hysterical_." The Wrath sounded so resigned-but-pleased, and he was incredibly confused, but as Xanxus was methodically twitching the muscles around his cock, he shoved it to one side and settled to actually fucking the man beneath him. "Should have guessed -" he didn't know what the man meant, and the friction on the sensitive skin of his pseudo-cock was too overwhelming to think through.

So he didn't. Instead, he concentrated on grabbing as much of those delightful sensations for himself as he possibly could, and extracting all of the interesting noises from the Wrath Sky beneath him, including the moans and whimpers that Xanxus would forever deny making. But he was; the harder he thrust, the more the man mewled and even begged for more, and why wasn't he surprised that the Wrath was a hedonist? When he added sharp fingernails scratching along and across the vivid, bright scars on the man's flanks, the noises devolved even further, and the slick passage around his cock tightened even further. Scorchingly hot Sky Flames flowed through him, ruffling his Storm but soothing his Cloud and carrying pleasure, and his earlier confusion returned.

"Tsch. Stop being so confused, brat." The words are mumbled into the pillow, a lazy drawl with a subtle edge. "Can have more than one Sky. The Skies have just got to be compatible too, and as the baby-Boss claimed me as _his_ , not surprised." The Wrath spread his legs a little wider, arching slightly beneath him. "Not done yet, brat. You can overthink it more, later." He snorts and starts moving again, goes back to scratching at the scars, and biting bruises into the wide expanse of Xanxus's back; if he could reach the man's shoulders and throat he'd make the marks more obvious, but. He tugs at the feathers and sinks his hand into the surprisingly soft hair, and generally does his best to fuck his apparently new Sky the way he wants to be fucked.

He's rewarded with another spike of Sky Flames, equally hot, and his own orgasm. He collapses forward, the pseudo-cock fading back out of existence, and he slides off Xanxus's back and finds himself pulled under the Wrath Sky, who was almost purring. "Not bad, brat. Not bad at all."


End file.
